It has become increasingly popular over the years for woman to enlarge their breasts through surgical methods such as breast implantation surgeries. However, the cost of these medical treatments, the time it takes for recovery from the surgeries and the medical risks from damage caused by these surgeries makes these types of treatments undesirable to many women. Thus, there has been a growing need for non-surgical techniques to aid in breast augmentation.
In addition, women are often concerned with ailments such as breast cancer. Current medical procedures require the taking of a biopsy and often mastectomies as the recognized type of treatment. However, the cost of these medical treatments, the time it takes for recovery from the surgeries and the medical risks from damage caused by these surgeries makes these types of treatments undesirable to many women. Thus, there has been a growing need for non-surgical techniques to aid in cancer treatments and the need for preventative measures against breast cancer.
Various non-surgical stimulation techniques have been proposed over the years for that have included vibratory stimulation and direct electrical or thermal stimulation through electrodes.
In U.S. Publication 2007/0016277 to Karat; Carol et al., there is disclosed a lip augmentation device using an electric current and an iontophoretic delivery and composition.
In U.S. Publication 2007/0020326 to Walker; Jeffrey P. et al., there is disclosed a drug delivery system and method for the enhanced delivery of a therapeutic agent to which shows the placement of plurality of electrodes (desirable at least 7 and less than 15) within or surrounding predetermined three-dimensional region in body; region can be, tumor or other similarly diseased area; iontophoretic field.
In U.S. Publication 2006/0247559 to Fei; Daowei, there is disclosed a multifunctional mammary-gland-meridian frequency spectrometer which shows an electric device effective against mastitis, crater nipple and lobular hyperplasia.
In U.S. Publication 2006/0224192 to Dimmer; Steve et al., there is disclosed an electroporation device with two electrodes for delivery of an agent to a cell site.
In U.S. Publication 2004/0059387 to Vernon; Scott D. et al., there is disclosed an electro stimulation circuit for treating tissues.
U.S. Publication 2003/0177089 to Giakoumakis; Marianthi, shows breast augmentation with cocoa butter and Vitamin E.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,162,297 to Rossi describes an apparatus comprised of patches 4,4′ with electrodes connected to wires 7a-7e; at other end of wires is electrical supply. The patches are placed on the part of the body to be treated over which the gel containing the substances to be delivered has been spread beforehand. Subject can carry out treatment. The treatment provides for effective passage of ionic substances through the skin.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,580 to Bernabei; Gian Franco describes the application of electrical pulses and mechanical vibrations to the skin. To increase the absorption of substance that is applied at the same time to skin; ascorbic acid, collagen, skin treatment substances; ray of electrodes on vibratory plate, cancer; electrodes are applied to the skin. Device has on/off electrical pulses that reduce cellulite; piston of syringe subjects skin; liquid cream or drug is provided to subject's skin in a slow/controlled manner; allow substance absorbed within skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,947,791 to Zhang; Lei et al. describes cosmetic delivery of L-ascorbic acid-containing compositions to the layer of the skin wherein collagen formation takes place to enhance production of collagen and thereby combat some of the effects of aging, handheld electrical pulsar device with on/off button.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,380 to Knowton describes an ionic substance applied to skin; contact with thermal electrodes applied to skin; electrolytic solution transfer by RF energy from RF electrodes to underlying collagen tissues, skin tightening, and uses pours membrane for delivery of ionic solution; power source and controller with CPU.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,387 to Pitzen; Sylvester A. describes an electrical massage therapy hair growth; contemplates other uses where tissue loosening and improved blood circulation may improve a condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,154 to Bartelt; James T. et al. describes an electronic stimulation device for healing tissues includes two pairs of active electrodes and two pairs of electrodes for the return path.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,181 to Miller; Katherine H. describes an electro-stimulating device with electrodes placement on neck region and ankle and ionic solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,832 to Nunnery; Carroll J. describes a breast development jacket; warm weather circulates between two plies and enlarges the arteries and veins.
However, none of the above-cited references individually or in combination describe, teach or suggest effective non-surgical, outpatient treatments having little to no recovery times, that provide both breast augmentation and make the mammary tissues healthy and anti-carcinogenous.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.